


It all makes sense now

by bethecowboyy



Category: Dungeons and Daddies (Podcast)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethecowboyy/pseuds/bethecowboyy
Summary: Terry Jr. has never heard his stepdad call anyone sir. And he really never wants to hear it again.This is me pretending that Terry Jr. heard Ron call Willy Stampler sir as well as the last bit where Willy grabbed Ron's shirt in episode 29, Big Willy Style.
Relationships: Ron Stampler & Terry Jr.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 79





	It all makes sense now

“I’m sorry.”  


“I’m sorry?”  


“I’m sorry, sir.”  


It’s the first time Terry Jr. has heard his stepdad address anyone by a title. He knows his stepdad is a little weird at times, but he’s never formal. He never goes out of his way to address people as Mr. or Mrs. And Ron has certainly never called anyone sir in front of Terry Jr. except for the guy in the mall selling raffle tickets and he only called him sir because he thought the guy was his boss.  


It shakes Terry Jr. to his core to even hear it from his stepdad. There’s so much fear in Ron’s voice, a shakiness he really hasn’t heard before. He knew Willy Stampler was kind of a dick from what he’d heard around the castle and from things he’d heard when Ron was talking to his mother.  


His mom seems understanding enough with Ron. She’d wanted a schnauzer, but instead got a man who acted like a schnauzer. That especially stung because Terry Jr. was really looking forward to having a dog and instead got just some guy.  


Ron doesn’t talk about his past a lot, especially not with Terry Jr...but he has heard tidbits from Ron, especially while watching kids shows on TV.  


One time The Amazing World of Gumball came on and Terry Jr. let it play while doing homework. It’s background noise, something he doesn’t pay attention to that often except when he’s bored.  


Ron had walked into the room, but didn’t leave as much as Terry Jr. had wanted him to. He’d stared at the TV for a moment before taking a seat where he usually sits next to Samantha.  


Terry Jr. could remember feeling his hand clench around the mechanical pencil just a little too much. Why wasn’t Ron leaving? Why was he just sitting there, watching some kids show?  


Ron only got up when the landline in the kitchen rung. It was probably Terry Jr’s mom asking about groceries and what they want for dinner, but Terry was too concentrated on his homework to pick up.That and he didn’t want to awkwardly stand up and almost bump into Ron because they’re both going for the phone.  


Ron turned to Terry Jr. with a bit of a confused look on his face. And tears in his eyes.  


“I didn’t know families could be like that,” he mumbled. It struck something in Terry Jr. It was a moment of vulnerability that Terry Jr’s never seen from Ron.  


The moment was ruined as soon as he heard his mom call Ron honey and Terry Jr. was reminded of the fact that he didn’t particularly like his stepdad.  


Terry Jr. tries not to think about that moment too often. What Ron said suddenly makes sense now...and he sort of wishes it didn’t.  


Terry Jr. stays in the car with the other kids, Lark and Sparrow all too excited to be driving this thing.  


Panic grips him as he hears Willy’s voice, nails digging into the arm rest, but he’s calm as he realizes it’s just him telling the other two to go back. Bill Close stays.  


Nick opens the door to the Honda Odyssey so the dads can climb in, but Terry Jr. freezes once more as he hears Willy’s voice again...but it sounds more real this time. Closer.  


He looks out the window to see Willy Stampler gripping Ron by the scruff of his shirt. And he really can’t hear the first part of what he says, but he definitely hears the second part.  


“This is what I’m trying to fucking sound like when I’m being scary.”  


Terry Jr. watches Ron turn around, a terrified look in his eyes that he’s never seen before on his stepdad. And something he wishes to never see again.

**Author's Note:**

> I figured that the episode playing for The Amazing World of Gumball is The Origins in case anyone wanted to know.  
> also, if you want to come talk to me, my tumblr is urlocalwlw


End file.
